1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid seal sensor that uses a liquid sealed therein for sensing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, sensors detect a physical quantity or its change such as force, pressure, displacement, speed, acceleration, and angular velocity, and convert the detected result into an electric signal to output the signal. These sensors are incorporated in various electronic appliances and the like, and widely used for detecting states, automatic control and the like.
Among others, because a semiconductor sensor formed of a semiconductor device is solid state, the semiconductor sensor has such advantages that the sensor is resistant to vibrations, acceleration and the like, and has high reliability. On this account, a variety of semiconductor sensors are developed to be mounted on various consumer electronics, automobiles and the like refer to JP-A-5-26754.
However, it is becoming difficult to three-dimensionally build a semiconductor sensor on a semiconductor substrate as the sensor is further scaled down and thinner. Consequently, it is becoming difficult to enhance degrees of freedom in detection directions, not only in an in-plane direction in X- and Y-directions but also in a vertical direction in a Z-direction and in a direction about an axis in a θ direction.
Then, the invention has been proposed in the light of circumstances before. An object is to provide a novel liquid seal sensor that uses a liquid sealed therein for sensing as a sensor that can enhance degrees of freedom in detection directions.